


A Dawning Gift

by Technoraine



Category: Destiny 2 - Fandom, destiny the game
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I just wanted something sweet for the holidays, and that headcanon about guardians making light crystal necklaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technoraine/pseuds/Technoraine
Summary: Azurea finds a little surprise in her ship before heading off planet. When she see's the gift inside she decides to make a quick stop to thank the giftee in person.





	A Dawning Gift

Sitting on the dash to her jump ship was a small, neatly wrapped box.

A box that had not been there only twenty minutes ago as she and her Fireteam were loading supplies. She was set to accompany a pair of hunters on an extended patrol along Nessus, all things considered they guessed it would take around 2-4 days and a trip that size required more than the standard share of ammo and rations. Supplies that did not include the mysterious bow wrapped box.

" Sol?" She called to her companion that had been fluttering about the cockpit " did you put this here?"

The ghost hovered back towards the front of the ship at his guardians call, spines rotating in curiosity when he rounded the chair and spots the object in question.

" Oh. Uh, no that wasn't me. How'd it even get here?"

Now intrigued, she plopped herself down in the pilot seat and picked up the mysterious present setting it in her lap. Thats when she spotted a simple tag clipped to the ribbon, the message written in the most elegant handwriting she'd ever seen.

_" Aze,  
  Stay safe out there, alright? "_

Sol hovered curiously over her shoulder now, watching as his guardian slowly and carefully pulled the bow loose and lifted the lid off the gift. As the first edges pulled free a faint and familiar feeling tugged at the light in her hands.

Inside sat a crystal only about 2 centimetres long, its colour bright and imitating the natural beauty and colour of a sunrise. It cast a bright glow against the palm of her hand as she lifted it from its place, eyes wide in awe. The familiar power she had felt before seemed to radiate from it in gentle waves, seeping into her palm with a warm and comforting pull that she quickly identified as Solar light. It was like the crystals from Titan. But this one was crafted with care and precision, unlike the cold and cruel ones formed on the moon of Saturn.

The hand not currently preoccupied by holding the crystal moved to trail her fingers along the thin, dual corded, ropes that functioned as the base of the necklace. It was a soft material, and sturdy too, not likely to break or tear unless directly cut with some impressively strong scissors. Her thumb passed over the crystal and the light within shifted and followed her finger, its trail evoking a myriad of feelings from within her and possibly even the crystal itself; Comfort, happiness, security—

Sol hovered closer and nudged his guardians hand to gather her attention  
" Shall I put the ship on standby? So you can say thank you before we leave?"

A smile finds her lips as she slips it on over her head, the crystal resting on her breastbone and spreading its warmth throughout her chest and shoulders.

— _Home_.

" Good idea, lil light"

#####################

As she approaches his usual spot he seems to regard her with the usual nod and coy smile, a joke or quippy line no doubt forming. But the line never comes as he catches sight of the crystal hanging around her neck and he rises into a proper stand as the titan stops practically toe to toe with him. Azurea hardly allows him a second to process something new to say before she carefully moves to her tip toes and catches both sides of his face in her hands, kissing the flat plates of his nose soft and quick. When she pulls back an even softer laugh escapes her when she notices one of his hands is holding the crystal around her neck carefully, an almost touched gaze in his eyes.

" You're wearing it..." he whispers after a moment

Theres another quiet laugh and this time it pulls a small smirk from the exo.

" Of course I am Cayde"

He lets the crystal fall back on top of her undersuit and instead moves his hands to her hips, guiding her closer. The warmth that she loves spreading from his hands into her, and a gentle constant wave of it emanating from him. She silently swears to herself that she'll never get tired of the warm feeling of his light.

" I didnt even know if you liked these kinda things" cayde admits quietly with a laugh "Necklaces I mean. You seemed to like the one Andal gave me, but—"

She cuts him off with a quick kiss to metal lips

" I absolutely love it... it feels like you, like home. I already feel better knowing I'll always have a piece of you close by. Reminds me that I have something more to come back to"

Cayde seems to smile softly at that before dipping forwards to connect their foreheads in a guardian kiss. A hand moving from her hips to her neck with all the carefulness as if she was made of glass and not half covered in plasteel. Azurea hums in content falling against him and pulling him into a loose embrace. She smiles and slips her eyes closed when she feels him wrap his arms around her and sigh happily into her shoulder

" Happy Dawning Starlight"

" Happy Dawning Cayde"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to write more this year and get better with it over time, for now I hope you liked this silly little drabble


End file.
